


Cover for "The Propensities of Good Men" by thevinegarworks

by RunawayMarbles



Series: Cover Art [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Book Cover, Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunawayMarbles/pseuds/RunawayMarbles





	Cover for "The Propensities of Good Men" by thevinegarworks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Propensities of Good Men](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/90998) by thevinegarworks. 




End file.
